oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Coin
"Chaos isn't a pit. Chaos is a ladder. Many who try to climb it fail and never get to try again. The fall breaks them. And some, are given a chance to climb. They refuse, they cling to the realm or the gods or love. Illusions. Only the ladder is real. The climb is all there is." Coin is a man with ‘infinite’ potential and ambition. He isn't particular strong now, but he is growing stronger by the day. Coin aims not for a title as low as Pirate King, the goal he has set himself upon is no less then complete world domination. Why? Coin doesn’t desire power for the sake of power, but has taken on the attitude that the world is a game, and he aims to ‘win’ it, he understands that he will die someday, and intends to leave as big of an impression upon the world as he can before then. Once when asked about what he'd do if he took over the world, he gave an answer that gives great insight into who he is as a person. The first thing he would do would be abdicate. Coin is the CEO of King Trading, and has ties throughout the underworld and the governments of numerous countries. Coin aims to ‘Kill 7 People’ and for this goal has been collecting allies. He is very particular in the allies he selects, and chooses each of them because of talent, potential or because of being the very best for a role he needs. Appearance Coin is tall and muscular, and is almost never seen without his signature smile. He has blonde hair and piercing red eyes, which he was little worried about before the doctors said was fine. He wears a gold yellow jacket with matching pants, and a black top that shows his muscular physique. He wears a blue belt and headband, both with a matching heart, which is a slight logo for him. He always dresses in the latest fashion, and if what he is wearing isn't the latest fashion, he makes it so. Coin wears several items of pure gold jewelry, such as his bracelets and ear-rings. Coin styles his whole appearance to demonstraight the wealth and power he has at his command. Personality Coin has a very interesting view on life, after experiencing the person he hated the most becoming a pseudo father figure, Coin lost his ability to judge actions as good or bad, causing him to develop a view that if someone did something bad to you, it was your own fault for not being careful enough. Coin truly sees the world as a game. Coin is as stated, a man with incredible potential and ambition, this potential manifests itself most in his ability to learn. Coin is a talented learner, picking up new skills with an ease most find jaw-dropping. He is intelligent, and a schemer, as he plans to take over the world. Coin is incredibly selfish, vain, greedy and arrogant. Deep down, Coin is a bit of a brat, and always does exactly what he wants. He was raised in luxury, and has for the most part always got what he wants in life. Coin is an almost disturbingly cheerful person, capable of smiling carelessly even if millions are dying around him. Coin is a talented businessman, capable of making his trading company one of the biggest in the world in only 3 years with the power of his charisma and devil fruit. Coin is always confident to the point of arrogance, and this confidence rubs off on those around him, making him a firm pillar of support to those around him. This natural charisma always manages to make it feel that Coin somehow takes up the whole room he's in. Combined with the literal change of atmosphere brought by his presence, Coin is awe-inspiring. Coin is known to be both kind and cruel, generous and stingy. When he's in a good mood, he's a big spender and cash flows freely. Many businesses have sprouted purely from his haphazard use of money. But when Coin is in any other mood, he's known to be profit focuses and greedy, draining people for every beri their worth and plunging people into unrecoverable debt. He is known to always be good to his allies and terrible to most people unassociated with him. He actively employs people regardless of race, yet at the same time keep slaves of the same races for amusement. History Coin’s epic story began 16 years ago, when he and his younger brother were living lives of luxury with their family. They were descendants of Celestial Dragons, but also carried the Will of D due to a long and tragic love story a few generations ago, and because of this they say there is a curse upon their family. One day, a famous assassin killed their parents, and Coin forced his younger brother to hide in the closet whilst he talked to the assassin. He managed to convince the assassin that his younger brother wasn’t home at the time. The assassin took a liking to Coin, and decided to make Coin his apprentice. So, trying to protect his brother and keep the assassin from checking the room, Coin accepted. Coin spent the next 6 years training under the assassin, Red Rum as they called him, and learnt various techniques stolen from the CP9. On Coin’s first independent mission, he was tasked to steal a Devil Fruit from a rich man for a client, but after acing the mission, Coin screwed up when he got hungry and ate the fruit without paying attention in front of the client. This understandably enraged the client, who then proceeded to hire new assassins after Red Rum and Coin. Red Rum lost his life protecting his apprentice Coin, and that was when Coin lost his second family. After that Coin spent a year traveling the world, deciding what he wanted to do in life. Eventually, Coin decided he just wanted to be remembered, but not remembered for something simple, Coin would do something no one else in all of history had accomplished. Coin would take over the world. After this he built a trading company from the ground up in order to gain power and influence, and used his old contacts as an assassin to worm his way into the underworld. He has since built one of the greatest businesses in the world from the ground up. Abilities and Powers Rokushiki Coin is a trained user of CP9 six powers. Geppou: Even without the use of his devil fruit, Coin is capable of flying short distances. Soru: Coin long ago gained the ability to move faster than the human eye can perceive. Finger Pistol: Coin is capable of using his body as though it were a weapon, capable of stabbing and cutting with his fingers and hand, long with most other parts of his body. Ranyaku: Coin's first dip into long range attacks, tempest kick taught coin how to manipulate air to the point that he can cut with it. Tekkai and Kami-e: Coin has gained such a degree of control of his body that he is capable of hardening and softening himself without the use of Haki, and when combined with the use of his devil fruit, allows him to manufacture even Skypeian steel clouds even down in the blue seas. Rokuogan: Coin is proud to have mastered the secret seventh technique learnt only by mastering the previous six. With it's mastery, Coin's control over the atmosphere reached new levels, allowing him to manipulate pressure in his enviroment. Fighting Style Coin has a unique self invented style of fighting. His skill of learning has allowed him to learn techniques from a number of styles, including swordsmanship and combine them into one. Although the a self invented style is considered by experts to be generally unpolished, it's ability to surprise should never be underestimated. Nothing in Coin's life ever seems to go to waste, as even his time dancing has left it's mark on his personal style, allowing him to detect and utilize the rhythm of his opponents and the flow of a battle, allowing him to destroy the stances and styles of others. Devil Fruit Coin accidentally ate the Cloud Cloud fruit, a logia fruit that allows the user to turn into water vapour. This fruit grants Coin several abilities, and he boasts proudly that it's one of the most versatile fruits in the world. Flight As a gas type logia, Coin is capable of weakly flying, and he augments his control over this with the use of Geppo. Clouds After training on a sky island, Coin has become capable of creating all forms of clouds even in lower atmospheres through the use of pyrobloin deposits he keeps on his person. Weather Control The Moya Moya no mi when used masterfully has the power to control the weather itself, being able to summon rain, lightning and hurricanes with the snap of the user's finger. By precise atmosphere control, Coin can create mirages, capable of making intangible duplicates of things in an area and, with heavy concentration, even become invisible. Wealth Due to his powerful charisma and cunning and clever use of his fruit, Coin is one of the richest people in the world, having control of so much money that he has political power in several countries. Connections Through his history as an assassin in training, and his current life as a CEO and Underworld Broker, Coin has connection to multiple prominent underworld figures. In the underworld, he is known as The Nephilim, a reference to his hidden ancestry. Atmosphere Control Through training in his devil fruit and the six powers, Coin can precisely control the atmosphere around him. The effect wanes with distance, but Coin is capable of maintaining Skypeian clouds withing 300 meters of himself. Additionally, in an area of 30ft from his body, Coin can cause rapid depressurization, causing depressurization sickness in living beings that don't get out the way. Haki Coin is a proficient user of both Kenbunshoku Haki and Busoshoku Haki, although if asked he would see he only knows the bare bones. His mastery with Kenbunshoku haki has gotten to the point that he can reflexively alter his form to avoid attacks without relying on logia immunity as well as give give him the ability to control the atmosphere around him to the degree to allow skyisland clouds to exist at lower climates. Territory Coin considers an circle 30 feet around him to be his 'territory' a place in which he feels he has ultimate control. Coin says that all fighters have some area that they consider to be a place of their control, but few control as much space as Coin. Relationships E12: Coin's personal bodyguard, they share an uneasy relationship, with Coin himself finding her creepy. Scheherazade: Coin and Scheherazade share a jovial relationship, that could easily be mistaken for friendship rather than employer and employee. Arlow: Helsing V. Alucard: A associate of Coin, they share a business arrangement. Coin provides high quality ingredients and beverages, and Helsing provides protection when needed. Trivia *The quote is from Petyr 'Littlefinger' Baelish from game of Thrones *The picture is Dio from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure *He discarded his last name *He may be an Edgelord, but he's my Edgelord. *His hobbies include karaoke, and collecting pieces of paper saying "IOU my soul" Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Underworld Brokers Category:Rokushiki Users